Alice: A Past Revisited
by Untitled and Writing
Summary: In this story you'll see Alice as she tries to find out more about her previous life. All she knows is that her name was Mary Alice Brandon and she was sent to an asylum. Was it because she had a sixth sense of seeing the future. Full of twists and turns.
1. Preface & Wonderland

**Hello, and thanks for reading my first fiction. Alice is the story of, you guessed it, Alice. We find out that Alice knows little about her previous life. She does find out that she was in a psych ward of some sort. This story shows Alice's path to find herself, or should I say her previous self. This before Breaking Dawn just to let you know. Don't want to give away anything if you haven't read the last book.**

**PLEASE JUST RED TO THE THIRD OR FOURTH CHAPTER. STUFF ACTUALLY HAPPENS! THANKS. I PUT THE PREFACE AND SECOND CHAPTER TOGETHER.  
**

**.:.  
**

.: Preface :.

Institutionalized. Crazy. Psychotic.

Call me what you want. You, the innocent bystander, probably know more about me than I do myself. It's been years and all I can acquire about my past life is that no one cared about me enough to take me out of that hideous and horrid loony bin. Was I crazy? Had I gone completely mad? Where was my family, my friends? Or were they gone too?

Alice.

That name is all I have left of myself. All I have left of the past, the present, the future. I guess time shouldn't matter all that much to me, or to us. Immortality is a gift. Shouldn't I be happy about this life Carlisle chose for me.

I know, that somewhere deep inside my resting soul that I will always long and yearn to know what might have been, or what already was.

Alice is all I have left of myself. Somehow, I need more.

.:|:.

.: Wonderland :.

Caught in a dream. I wish. I think all of us vampires longed to have that sensation of sleep and the ever so taken for granted thing humans call dreams. The closest thing I get to a peaceful and serene place like that is in my visions. When I see the future I am taken away from what's happening at the moment. All I see is what will be and not what is. I aspire for the roles to be reversed. I want to be able to see the past. I want to dream. It's like I am caught in a never ending insomnia. I want to be taken from this world into open space, to dream of what was.

I could always think. Daydream. I've always imagined, with a child like wonder, what my life was like. At least before I found out I was trapped inside that hellish dwelling. In my thoughts I was happy. Back then, at least. Not that I am not happy now. I just have this rock at the pit of my stomach, this pain that cannot be explained. Is my heart three sizes too small. Am I really that helpless that I have to compare myself to "The Grinch?" I imagine I was in school, learning the wonders of the world. Back then school would have challenged me, and things that I know now would have ignited so much interest and inspiration. Family. A void that was filled when Carlisle changed me. I have so many people around me. I shouldn't be like this. How does Edward feel when he reads these thoughts? Insufficient, I would guess. Or maybe he feels the same way. Am I still crazy? Of course he doesn't feel the same way. He has Bella. If he were to go back and choose between a short life without his one true love and long never ending life with Bella, what do you think he'd choose? I think everyone would sway with Edward on the question.

I still long to know where was my family? Was I missed, or am I topic that is only whispered about at the family reunions. They're long gone now; except for my niece. How would I start that conversation anyway? 'Hi, remember your loony aunt. Well that's me.' I think I'd need a different approach. I could befriend her, and casually bring up the topic. Okay, now I'm boarding on the line between normal and psychotic. That thought seems to be creeping into my mind lately. Maybe I was right to be put in that place.

**.:.**

**Please rate and review. Be brutally honest. Thanks**


	2. White Rabbit

**In this chapter you'll see a less unhappy Alice and a few chuckles. Yes! We're actually interacting with different characters in this one. Tell me what you think.**

**.:.  
**

.: White Rabbit :.

I seriously need to stop wallowing in my self pity. I want answers and I am determined to get them.

Mary Alice Brandon. Cynthia. Biloxi. Those words were the few clues I had to finding anything else about me. The day I died, at least the date the public thinks I died, was the day I was emitted into the mental institute. What were my parents trying to cover up? What was so awful that my parents had to go to extreme of sending me to a hospital? Can you even call it a hospital? I have decided to visit my grave again. Maybe an object of my past will jog some suppressed memories.

Fear. Excitement. Ambition. All these feelings were fueling in my head, swirling around in a never ending pool of hope or disappointment. It was difficult to understand the working of my immortal mind right now. I drove to Bella's house to fill her in on my mission. The car ride seemed like days, which is odd because time to a vampire is so quick, except maybe in school. Edward describes school as purgatory on earth, the one place that you atone for your sins. I think his view on the public education system has changed since Bella walked into his life.

There I was, sitting in my car. What was stopping me from getting out? I wasn't sure if I really wanted to find out my past. If I was truly going to commit, this moment would be the time to start. I opened the door fiercely and slammed it back with fury. Every step was met with a splash of water to my face. Forks had just received one of the biggest storms in state this year. But Forks always holds that title, wettest place in the continental U.S. and all. I took on more stepped and hopped onto the porch. Not all my happiness was gone. From this point on there was no turning back.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Charlie still hasn't put in a doorbell. He seems to like things the old fashioned way. Simple, I guess you could say. I waited for a few moments and then the door swung open. I usually just walk on in, but today seemed like a day to be more formal.

"Alice! You know you don't have to knock…" Charlie rejoiced. That man just never gets tired of seeing me. I guess he has fell under my vampire spell.

"Hello Charlie, always a pleasure to see you. Is Bella around? I saw her car outside…"

"Yes. Come on in. I think she's up in her room. It's hard to keep track of her these days."

"Thanks. Nice talking to you," I muttered as I pranced up the stairs. Wait, are those voices? Of course Bella isn't alone. Well if I must interrupt her and Edward, I guess I should just do it now.

I swung the door open. _Screech. _There sure enough was Bella and Edward. Bella was on Edwards lap and he was tracing the outline of her lips. It seems to be a hobby of his. They seemed so entranced by their love. If Edward had not been reading my mind, I don't think they would have heard me come in. Watching them for that split second made me think of Jasper and why I wasn't going to him first. I know that I cannot take both of them. What if Bella was hurt? What if she cut herself again? I know I'm strong but surely I can't hold back Jasper. I don't know what it was but for some reason I needed Bella for this. It was like a pathological need, a disease. Oh no! Edward must be hearing me right now. I mustn't make him jealous. I chuckled to myself. A voice broke me from my trance.

"Alice?" Bella squeaked. She was excited, surprised and embarrassed all in one breath.

"Hello, Alice. What brings you hear on this fine day?" I could see Edwards's expression as he spoke. Obviously he was looking forward to having some alone time with his love. He had a whole life ahead of him. He wouldn't mind me barging in on them this one time.

"You know why I'm here Edward. You can read minds, remember." I said this jollily with a hint of sarcasm. This was serious; he should put his male needs aside for the day.

"Alice. I know Edward can read minds but me over here is a little confused. Why are you hear? Not that I don't love your company."

"Edward can you…" I motioned for him to leave. I don't know why. He already knew what I was thinking and chances are that he won't let Bella go on this endeavor without him along. If there is any chance that Bella would be harmed Edward objects. He objects a lot. What can I say? The girl is kind of accident prone.

"Oh com'on Alice, get to it. You know Edward already knows what you're going to say."

I guess Edward could tag along. The more the merrier. Right? "Remember when I thought you killed yourself by jumping of that cliff with the," I was about to say animal, but I know Bella cares about Jacob, "your friend Jacob. Well do you remember where I told you I was before I came to save you?"

"You know I'm terrible at guessing games."

"Get to the point Alice." Although I knew he was irritated, his voice was calm and serene.

"I was trying to figure out who I was. You know, before the change. All I found was Mary Alice Brandon and a loony in a wacky shack." I heard myself start pacing and my voice pick up speed.

"Oh, right, right. And now you want to find more?"

Bella always knew what I was thinking and feeling. Not specifics like Edward, but our friendship brought a twin like telepathy on us. "Yes! I need you to help. I'm going to my grave to jog my memory. I need to remember. Will you," I felt like a child inviting kids to a birthday party. Edward would feel so left out if I didn't grace him with an invitation. There was some sarcasm there, "two come with me and help me?"

.:|:.

"Um. Charlie. Alice just invited me to her families cabin up in B.C." Bella's voice was hesitant. She knew if there was any trace of Edward going the answer would be no.

"B.C.? As in British Columbia? Canada? Strange place for a cabin. Hmm. Would you like to go?" He sounded smug.

"Of course I do."

"Hmm." Charlie's mind trailed off.

"Edward isn't going."Although Charlie didn't know he was just in the other room, he was hearing this whole conversation.

"Sure! Have fun girls. Oh and Bella make sure to give your mom a call. She's been wanting to talk to you."

We grabbed Bella's bags and made our way to my yellow Porsche Turbo Mack 5 that Edward got me for Christmas. Yes us vampires celebrate the traditional holidays.

"Charlie's quick response sort of hurt me," Edward said with a chuckle and a smirk.

"Don't make much of it. It's a phase of his. Deep down, like way deep down, he cares about you. Or he tolerates you." Bella laughed and a smirk crossed my face. Edward wasn't too happy about that remark.

"Are we all ready to go?"

The Porsche started up silently and raced down the street. No turning back.

**.:.**

**Rate and Review. Be BRUTAL. Tell me what you think. I write quick and when I have inspiration I just start writing so expect more, QUICK!  
**


	3. Queen of Hearts

**I kept this chapter short and sweet. It's got some action. Tell me what you think.**

**.:.**

.: Queen of Hearts :.

The car was silent for some time. I drove and Edward was in the passenger side in the front seat. Bella was stuck in the back. _Static. _"How about some music," I muttered.

"Sure!" Bella replied. I was looking for anyway to break this silence. She's come to a liking of music in the car.

Edwards hand reached for the dial, but I wasn't going to let him put on some dead classical musician. I was more into the Romantic era of music. I'm surprised Edward wasn't as fond as this as I am. _Violin. Cello. Viola. _Johannes Brahms blasted from the speakers. Modern technology really made his works sound better.

"Ah, that's better," I spoke softly. _Hum. Hum. Hum. _Bella and Edward began to snicker. I looked at them confused.

"Alice, do you always sing, hum, or whatever three octaves above the music?" Bella cried out followed by a laugh. I laughed with them. It had been a while since I laughed. I like it. From here on out I'm back to yippee-skippie Alice.

"So where are we off to?" Bella inquired hopefully.

"Biloxi, Mississippi."

"Oh! Tell me your taking us to an airport?"

"I don't know. I really enjoy driving this car. It's so smooth and quick and…" I was interrupted.

"Maybe an airport would be best," Edward butted in.

"Of course. I'm just messing with you," I chuckled. There I go again. Laughing.

.:|:.

We drove for an hour or so more and then I noticed there was a car following us. It was a red Lamborghini. "Bella? How long has that car been behind us?" I wasn't scared, just needed to be cautious.

"Um, the whole ride." Her voice had a hint of urgency. "But you know he's probably just going to the airport like us. Right?"

"Right. It's probably nothing." I spoke those words, but somewhere inside me I knew there was more to it. A feeling. That's when it happened. My eyes opened and I looked straight. I was having a vision, seeing the future.

"Alice?" Edward said quickly. He had been almost completely silent this whole car ride, except when he was pointing out Bella's beauty and telling her how much he adored her. I know he can see what I'm seeing. I wish he hadn't. I mean the future isn't definite. It was nothing. Right?

"Alice? What is it?" Bella sounded scared.

_CRASH._

The Lamborghini hit us. Again. Again. Again. Edward jumped back to save Bella. Blood dripped from her skull and onto Edward's skin. I restrained myself. But could Edward?

"Edward! Edward!" I kept screaming his name, hoping for a reply. He didn't answer.

"Bella!"

_CRASH._

**.:.**

**Please Rate and Review.  
**


	4. Drink Me Eat Me

**Thank you all for reviewing. Keep it up! Yes, I know the chapters need to be longer so I'm going to try to make 'em like that. This one is a little more graphic and violent. I just decided this book/fiction whatever is kinda like an alternate to Eclipse. Tell me what you think.**

**.:.**

.: Drink Me. Eat Me :.

Bella's blood was intoxicating. I was resisting the urge to drink, to smell, to breathe. The Lamborghini drove away and I saw her face. The only thing redder than Bella's blood was the pigment of "her" hair. I whispered her name under my breath. "Victoria." Bella jumped and her blood splattered on the windshield. Edward opened the door and ran after the car. Not only was he trying to end Victoria, he needed to get away from the sweet smell of Bella's luscious blood. The last time he touched her blood to his lips he couldn't stop. If Carlisle was not there I fear that Bella would have died a painful death.

"Help," Bella cried out. She was in immense pain.

I pulled the car over, opened the backseat door and took Bella out of the car. As soon as I did this I was drenched with her blood. I was fighting the yearning compulsion to drink her blood. All I wanted was a taste. What the hell am I saying? I wanted it all. But Bella was a friend, sister, and a part of me. I would never let it down and I know I wouldn't have to because Edward would have me burned within minutes of her death. My appetite was insatiable unless I was drinking Bella's blood. What was I going to do? Change her? I know that's what she would want. But it's not my decision. It's Edwards. He's gone, so I think I have the upper hand.

I took out my phone. _Beep. Bop. Boop. _"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I was feeble and forsaken.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" He sensed my urgency but his voice remained calm.

"It's Bella! She's dying. Edward's gone, and I'm all alone. I don't think I can last much longer. The smell is… it's so…" He sensed something was wrong.

"How did this happen?"

"We were driving and this car crashed into us. She just kept crashing. It didn't stop. Bella's blood is everywhere. It was Victoria!"

"Take her to the hospital. Get her out of there. She's tracking her. This isn't over Alice. Something dreadful is going to happen. It's not over. Where's Edward?"

"He went after her. I think…" _Static. _"He's going to…" _Static. _The line broke.

Bella rested in my arms. Her heartbeat was slowing. I left the car and raced off to the hospital. I didn't know where I was going. Is there even a hospital around? I just kept going through every twist and turn. Nothing. There was nothing around. Complete silence. Complete oblivion. Finally I came across a house. It was beat up and small. There was a barn. I opened the doors and rested Bella on hay. Yes there was hay. The barn was your stereotypical barn. There were even chickens and horses. I found a blanket and put it over her frail and failing body. I left the barn and frantically knocked on the house door. Just like Charlie's house there was no doorbell. I was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. The door opened with a loud creek. He stood there tall and eerie. I was small. I didn't even grace the five foot mark.

"Hello?" His voice was muffled and slow.

"I need help. We were hit by a car and… my friend… she's dying."

"Oh my, that is a predicament." He was still slow and empty.

"Can you help. I laid her in the barn. Please! She's dying." I pleaded with the angel of death.

He began to speak when a metal steak broke through his back to the front of his chest. Blood dripped down his chest and he fell to the ground.

"Edward!" He was my only hope. What was happening? I raced to the barn. I needed to save Bella. I flung the doors open and saw the blanket. I whipped it up and found a slaughtered pig. I was disturbed and nonexistent. "Bella?"

"Cute isn't it? I'm thinking of framing it. Maybe put it on that wall or maybe a gallery. Yes, that would be nice." Her cool voice filled with peaceful and corrupt.

"Victoria? Where's Bella?"

"Oh Ms. Brandon hold your horses. Mind the pun."

I stepped forward with asperity. "Where is she?"

"Well she's not with Edward if that's what your wondering. She's fine. Don't worry. Just a little nicked up. She's only lost a few quarts of blood." She let out a shrieking laugh.

I shivered. "If you touch her I swear…" I was interrupted.

"Oh! Not to worry. I already have. I don't know why I haven't finished her off. I think I wanted to get you first."

"Where's Edward."

"Far away. For some reason he thinks I'm on the California Arizona state line. You crazy kids, where do you get this stuff?"

"Uh. I'm. Ah."

"Speechless? That seems to happen a lot. People seem to get attached to others. But we're not people are we? We're vampires. Not human. That's the way it should stay."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You killed my James over a girl, a bitch. That's why. That's why humans and vampires stay separate. That is until we suck their blood. Oh how I'm looking forward to drinking Bella's blood. It's just screaming _Eat Me._"

Just as Victoria was finishing he spiel a shadow appeared outside the barn. _Step. Step. Step. _"Jasper?" I must have said his name because sure enough Victoria turned around. I knew this would be my only chance. I grabbed the nearest thing to me which turned out to be a branding metal. I threw it through her neck. _Crack._

"Bad move." Victoria pulled the steak out of her neck and thrust it so far out of the barn, I think it could have hit Edward in California. "Don't you know you can't kill me like that?"

"Would you believe I was nervous?" As I spoke Jasper approached. Victoria turned around and flung him against the barn door.

"Now it's personal," not that it wasn't before "time to say goodbye." I spoke these words as if they were law. I grabbed her neck and broke it. _Crack. _I could hear the bones breaking. Once again I grabbed the nearest thing which luckily turned out to be a pitch fork. Thank you stereotypes.

"Ow!" She cried out the words with pain. In return I stabbed the pitch fork through her chest. Ripped it out through her side. _Cut. Stab. Pull. Crack._ A million little pieces. Jasper had a match. I teased him for always carrying one around. He dropped it onto Victoria's broken body.

I found Bella. She was on the bed ready to become one of Victoria's conquests. She was alive but dying.

**.:.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW.  
**


End file.
